wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feast of Winter Veil
thumb|During the Feast of Winter Veil, many special decorations appear in capital cities. thumb The Feast of Winter Veil, also called the Feast of Great-Winter, is an in-game, end-of-year, week-long holiday event roughly corresponding to Christmas. Info from the official site 'Twas the feast of Great-Winter And all through the land All the races were running With snowballs in hand. The cooks were all frantic And for those "in the know" Swoops and owls were crashing Like new-fallen snow. Cookies and eggnog Were consumed by all As the snowballs flew freely And drunks smashed into walls. May your feast of Great-Winter Be one merry and bright And from all here at Blizzard We wish you a fun night! The Feast of Winter Veil is upon us, and Greatfather Winter is busy spreading holiday cheer in major cites across the land! Here are a few holiday treats players can now experience in-game: *The Jinglepocket Goblins have set up their seasonal fare shops in major cities. Adventurers can purchase many holiday favorites - including Greatfather's Winter ale, candy canes, gingerbread cookie recipes, and mistletoe. *All the cheer-spreading is making Greatfather Winter hungry, and he is looking for adventurers to get him his daily fix of milk and cookies. *Smokeywood Pastures needs a few brave adventurers to investigate the disappearance of a shipment of holiday goods traveling though Alterac. Other info * January 2nd is the last day of the Feast of Winter Veil. * Kissing a 'Winter Reveler' under mistletoe will magically create for you 5 sprigs of Mistletoe or 5 Handful of Snowflakes... You can also get Fresh Holly (x5), which can be used to transform your mount into a reindeer for thirty minutes... * There are snow mounds, Holiday Snow, in the snowy parts of the Alterac Mountains & Dun Morogh during this event. You can pick up Snowballs off them. They used to have a knock back effect, but that has been changed. * There are special snow mounds, Hardpacked Snowdrift, in Alterac Valley during this event. You can pick 5 Hardpacked Snowballs off them. They have a knock back and dismount effect so use them wisely. * Around this event, Blizzard forum posters use this portrait: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/images/portraits/bliz/xmas.gif|external * The 25 December presents appears under the trees close to Greatfather Winter and Great-Father Winter, you can get many items under thoose presents. See also *The Feast of Winter Veil (In-Game Book) * Greatfather Winter * Great-father Winter Special items There are several special items and plans that are only available during the Feast of Winter Veil. New for 2007 *Alliance Tailors can learn . *Horde Tailors can learn . *Cooks can learn . *Leatherworkers get . *Blowing kisses to a Winter Reveler can now give you 5 . *Winter veil of 2007 added a new mechanical vanity pet, the . These little guys attack each other and can be summoned as many times as the player wishes. Due to a bug in the delivery system, only a few people were mailed the new recipes, as it had been intended. This lead to some question as to the requirements of getting the new recipes. On December 20th, 2007, Kisirani posted on the US official forums that a hotfix had been put in place, making all the new recipes purchasable from Wulmort Jinglepocket in Ironforge, and Penney Copperpinch in Orgrimmar for around 50s each. You do not even need the tradeskill to buy the recipe, but the recipe is BoP. The hotfix will activate when the realms next restart, currently scheduled to happen Tuesday, December 25th for all servers. On December 16th, 2007, a bug with and let a tailor get to 375 tailoring, even though the recipe was grey. People reported getting skillups every 3-6 clothes they made. This was later hotfixed. Previous Items Smokywood Vendors: * * - Restores 61 health over 18 secs * - Used to make Gingerbread Cookies and Egg Nog. * - Used to make Egg Nog. * - Throw them around! * - Cookie that restores 61 health over 18 secs, also gain Well Fed (+2 stam & spirit) for 15 mins * - Drink that restores 61 health over 18 secs, also gain Well Fed (+2 stam & spirit) for 15 mins. Quest/Gift rewards: * - Makes 1 snowball per day. * - +7 damage with frost spells * - Blacksmithed 1H Axe * - Leather gloves * - +15 frost damage for 30 * - Green Shirt * * * Drops: * * Related quests * ** * ** * ** *** * * ** * ** * ** *** * External links *Feast of Winter Veil at the official site. Category:Feast of Winter Veil Category:Holiday